Second Chance
by xAira-nilights
Summary: Request-GxCC fic- Sequel story to 'I never got to say goodbye'. You have to read that one first to understand what's going on in this one. One-shot


**Hi! Got a story request to do a sequel to 'I never got to say goodbye'. So you'll have to read that story first to understand what's going on. So let's get this one-shot sequel rolling! **

**I don't own Db/Z they belong to Akira Toriyama!**

**Thanks in advance to all who read, review and/or favorite! **

**Second Chance**

" You know, I wish I could go back in time to be with you Chi-Chi. Just like you wanted in your last hours." Goku softly said, looking out the window. The twinkling stars were the only things Goku could see in the pitch dark sky.

He was still mourning about Chi-Chi's death. He would barely talk to his family and friends. He secluded himself from them all. Most of the time he would take walks alone. To all the places he spent with his wife. Memories would flash through his eyes. It would hurt him deeply, sometimes it would even make him break down and start crying. Ziarin would sometimes come over to comfort him. He would always break away from her embrace. Goku would shake his head and tell her to leave. He never wanted to see Ziarin. He had nothing against her but, that guilty feeling would rise up when he saw her. Six days past since then, and Ziarin stopped visiting. Goku assumed she got the message he was hinting.

" Chi-Chi…why did you have to leave?" He quietly asks, receiving no answer.

He closes his eyes and tries to go to sleep. Goku would toss and turn. It was no use, he couldn't sleep. Sitting up on his bed, he let's out a frustrating sigh escape his lips.

'_Probably a walk would do me some good.' _He thought, getting out of bed. He puts his boots on and opens the window. The soft, cool breeze slips in. Goku sighs once again, this time in content.

Flying out of his room, he drops down to the ground. Putting his hands in his short pockets he starts to walk. The light of the stars above him guiding his way as he continued to walk.

Goku stopped when he saw a clear lake beside a tree. A memory began playing in his mind. It was similar to the place he saw Chi-Chi again as kids. She was picking flowers while he was up above in a tree eating an apple. The memory made a small smile appear on his face. That day, him and Chi-Chi went to fight off the red ribbon army.

'_Gosh, it's been so many years since that day. How time passes.' _Goku's smile disappeared. He felt that guilty feeling again. That feeling of not spending enough time with his wife. Sitting down by the tree, Goku remembers what Gohan and Goten had told him. They said that Chi-Chi wanted him to be by her side until it was time for her to leave to the other world.

He looks up at the sky and says " Chi-Chi if I could have one last chance, one second chance to make it up to you, I would. Even if it were for a few minutes."

" Goku…" Chi-Chi heard her husband's words.

She got up from the ground and decided to talk to King Kai about this. She honestly wanted to ask Goku why he didn't fulfill her wish. Why her son's couldn't find him. Storming off to Goku's mentor, people saw that she wasn't too happy. King Kai suddenly felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Goku's wife and boy did she look mad.

" Oh Chi-Chi. What brings you here?" He asked calmly, as Chichi explains her wish. He looks up at her and says " I might be able to help you. Of course I'll need Baba's help."

" That's great. Will you be able to do it today?" Chi-Chi asked, as King Kai nods his head.

" Thank you." She says, bowing to him.

" There's no need for you to do that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find Baba."

Chi-Chi lifts up from her bow and smiles. Her feelings had changed in that moment. She was now excited and couldn't wait for her wish to come true.

**Below on earth**

Goku was now in the forest waiting for his meal to finish cooking. He left his son's home early in the morning. Gohan had tried to make his father talk to him. Unfortunately, Goku just left the house without saying anything.

Gohan didn't know this would affect his father so much. Just a week ago he was about to marry some other woman. It's like his father realized the horrible mistake he was about to committee. Ziarin was half to blame. His father probably told the young woman that he was already married. Right at that moment, she should have told him that what they were doing was wrong. Especially without ask his mother first. But of course, she didn't want to let him go…well until a few days had past that is. She never returned after that day. Gohan sort of felt bad for his dad. He didn't get to see his mom in her last hours.

" That's how life goes." He says to himself quietly, looking out the kitchen window.

" If only they could meet each other one more time. That would probably get my father out of his depressed mood."

Goku was now eating his cooked fish. While he ate, he looked out into the distance. Something quickly catches his eye. Something very shiny that seemed to glow like the sun. Finishing his meal, he runs down to the lake to get a closer look at the glowing object. Even with him squinting, he still couldn't see what it was. He decides to fly over to it. Landing very close to it, he saw the glow slowly start to disappear. Puzzled, he sees that it's a woman. She was facing the opposite side. To his surprise, her figure and long, dark hair seemed really familiar. Goku takes a step forward as the female quickly turns her head. Goku's eyes grew bigger at seeing who the female was. His emotions were so jumbled up at that moment. In front of him was his wife. _His _wife.

" How?" Was all that escaped his trembling lips.

" It's been quite some time since we last saw each other, hasn't it Goku?"

Goku fell to his knees, his whole body trembled.

" Chi…Chi?" He managed to ask.

Chi-Chi stood up from her sitting position and took a few footsteps towards Goku. Instead of embracing him, her hand-made contact with his cheek.

" I can't believe you! You! You weren't there when…when I." Chi-Chi fell down to her knees, covering her face. She didn't want _him _to see her tears.

Goku placed a hand on his aching cheek. It was still throbbing from the hit his wife delivered. He looked down at the ground beneath him. Why did it even cross his mind that his wife was going to run into his arms. To tell him that she had missed him so much. His hand fell from his cheek.

" I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me the most. I'm sorry for being so blind. I'm not going to ask for your forgiveness, because I don't deserve it. But I'm glad I got to see you again." Goku lowers his head, apologetically .

Chi-Chi removed her hands from her face. Hearing this from him made her heart-break. More than she had expected. She looks at him, seeing him bowing his head at her. Seeing the way his body shook in front of her, made more tears build up in her eyes. There was just no way she could stay mad at him. She crawled over to him and placed her hands on his cheeks, as his eyes met with hers.

The wind softly blew through their hair, as they kept gazing at each other. Both let a smile appear on their face. Chi-Chi leans forward, kissing her husband's forehead. At that moment, Goku felt the empty coldness inside his heart fill up with warmth and kindness. The small kiss made him feel alive again. Chi-Chi's lips left from Goku's forehead. She heard Goku whine softly, as he pulled her gently over to him. His arms wrap around her as he rested his head on her shoulder. Instead of pull away from him, she rests her head on his chest. They stay like that for a good amount of time until Goku breaks the silence saying softly " I missed you."

" I did too." Chi-Chi quietly says, placing a hand on Goku chest. She closes her eyes, getting lost in her husband embrace.

" So they let you come back huh?" Goku asks, watching as Chi-Chi's skin began glowing. The glowing aura surrounded him also, as it grew and grew. The bright light lit up the dark forest. Lifting his head in surprise, Goku scans the area. Everything was glowing, the trees, the flowers, the lake and the ground.

" Chichi." He whispered to his wife. Chi-Chi lifts her head from his chest and looks up at him. " Look."

Chi-Chi looks over her shoulder. She couldn't believe her eyes. Moving away from Goku, she raises an eyebrow in confusion.

" What happen to everything? Why is everything glowing?"

" You should take a look at yourself." She heard her husband say as she looked down at her hands. Her eyes grew bigger. Her body was surrounded in a white aura.

She turned to look at Goku, and smiled.

" Bet you weren't expecting me to return like this." She said, as she rose onto her two feet. Goku got up also, and moved closer to Chi-Chi.

" It never once crossed my mind." He says, chuckling a little.

Chi-Chi giggles, taking one of his hands in both of hers. " Let's go for a walk."

" Okay." Goku says, picking her up in his arms. " But I'm carryin' you."

" That's fine with me." She says, wrapping her arms around his neck, loosely. She pecks his cheek as they walk off, finally reunited. Or so Goku thought.

Soon the reunited couple were sitting by a lake, looking up at the sky. Goku glances over at his wife. He looked down at the clear water in front of him. '_It was now or never.' _He thought, taking a deep breath. He looked over at Chi-Chi and said " Hey Chi, I need to tell you something. It's about _that _day."

She looks at him and asks, trailing off " That day? You mean..."

" Yes, that day. The reason why I wasn't able to be there, was because I was with other woman."

At hearing that last part, Chi-Chi's eyes narrowed and screamed " OTHER WOMAN?! Goku I can't believe you!"

Just before her hand came in contact with his face, Goku quickly stops it. She growls saying " Let go of my hand!"

" Calm down, I'm not finished explaining. Please just listen." Chi-Chi backs away from him, folding her arms. " Okay I'm listening."

" I met her while I was traveling planet to planet. She really liked me and I sorta liked her back. Since the day I met her, she decided to tag along. And we ended up falling in love. But it wasn't the same kind of love that felt for…you." Goku's eyes looked away from his wife's.

" But as the years past, my feelings for her started to grow. And then she asked if I wanted to marry her. At that moment, I felt a strange feeling in my chest. But I ignored it and said yes. A day after that, I remembered about being married to you, and the fact that I was leaving you alone all the time. So I decided to come back to earth and ask for a divorce. I thought it would be best for you to find some else to be with." Goku looks up at the blue sky above him, a sad smile appeared on his face. " Instead of waiting for me your entire life."

He looked over at Chi-Chi. Tears ran down her pale cheeks. " So, you stopped loving me? After you met her?!"

" No Chi-Chi! After I found out that you…passed away I felt terrible. I couldn't sleep, I barely talked to our sons and friends. You just don't know how much I suffered the first three days without you. Chi-Chi I've never stopped loving you. That weird feeling in my chest was my heart telling me that I was doing something wrong. That you were the one that it cared about the most." He gently took her two hands in his. " And it wanted you back."

Chichi shook her head. " You've already forgotten that I'm just a spirit. But I understand now. You didn't mean to hurt me."

Goku saw Chi-Chi's hands begin to disappear. He looks up at her and asks " What's happening? Chi-Chi why are you disappearing?"

" I guess it time for me to go." She says, seeing the sad look on her husband's face.

She leans forward and kisses his cheek. Goku attempts to give her one last hug but goes right through her.

" Tell the boys I miss them, and everyone else." The bottom half of her body had already disappear. " Goodbye Goku."

She slowly starts to ascend up into the sky. She sees Goku following her until he was right in front of her. He makes a fist and puts it on his chest. " Chi-Chi, from this day forward, I will never remarry. I'll stay alone until the day I leave this world too."

Chi-Chi was about to say something back, but ended up disappearing. Goku looks up at the sky saying " I promise."

" D-do you feel that?"

" Yeah, I could sense mom for a split second. Do you think they granted her life?" Goten asked his older brother.

" They didn't, unfortunately."

Both brothers turned to see their father. He didn't look as pale as usual and he had…a smile on his face?

" She just stopped by to say hi to me. She also told me to tell you boys that, she really misses you."

Goku's smile disappears as he heads up the stairs.

'_Please boys, spend as much time as you can with your father. Persuade him to leave his room at least twice a week. I know this is strange coming from me but your father's time is almost up too. I know you care a lot for him. And I know you will shed more tears for him than you did for me. Just do this, you'll be glad you did. I love you boys very much.'_

" Gohan it was h-her." Goten said, as his eyes began to water.

" I know." Gohan whispered to himself as he calls out to his dad.

" Hey Dad! Wanna go have a picnic by the lake? It's nice out."

Goku walked back to where his son's were. He had a big smile on his face. " A picnic? Sure, I'd love to."

Up above ,Chi-Chi watched from Baba's crystal ball at her family. They heard her after all. She clasped her hands together and closed her eyes, smiling. Happy tears trickle down her cheeks.

'_I love you all.' _

**And that is it for this requested one-shot. I hope it wasn't too bad.**

**Please R&R!**

**~xAira-Nilights **


End file.
